


Karasuno, Fly!

by Xx_FandomTrash_xX



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Heroes, Multi, Quirks!, bnha!au, im bad at tagging, kageyama is shinsou, karasuno as 1a, the new and improved class 1a, theyre all bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FandomTrash_xX/pseuds/Xx_FandomTrash_xX
Summary: In a world where heroes are everything, it's hard to be seen in the limelight when your quirk doesn't help too much with fighting or rescue, but you better damn know Hinata will try.((being re-written))





	1. karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata isn't quirkless since I didn't feel like doing that, since izuku gets his powers from all might ((the number on hero)) I didn't really want to make the little giant an actual character other than having him be hinatas inspiration, so he has one instead.
> 
> also I realized it'd be hard to have everyone communicate if there were no clubs so instead of classes being by age they're all in there for the strength of their quirks and their exams!  
> p.s its un beta'd

With 80% of the population having quirks, being born without one was becoming increasingly rare. Even if your quirk wasn't very practical, like Stretchy Ears, It was still better than being born Quirkless, which some people classed as the worst fate possible. Quirks were becoming an ever more frequent part of society and the Quirkless becoming few and fair, it seemed like the Quirkless era was finally coming to a close.

Hinata Shouyo was not one of the unlucky few for he did have a quirk, he could manipulate all light. Many people didn't see Hinata's quirk as anything amazing, since the most he could do was maybe blind someone for a few seconds, which wouldn't really help in a fighting nor rescue situation. Though Hinata was determined to be a hero, His main inspiration being "The Little Giant", His quirk was flashy and adaptable, the public ate it right up. Hinata didn't care for that, he admired The Little Giant for what everyone should, his sheer determination to save people. Some people didn't agree that he should be the Number One Hero since there are others who can easily beat his strength, but in terms of rescue there was no-one who could beat him.

\--

One of the most controversial things about The Little Giant was the school he went to, For such a high level hero- You'd expect him to have gone somewhere like Aoba Johsai or Nekoma Academy, not Karasuno Academy, the school that had only ever created one successful hero, who also somehow became the greatest hero in all of Japan. Like most Hero academies, Karasuno was huge and actually had quite a large budget to spend on reckless activities such as the entrance exam, it was just usually over shadowed by the superior schools.

Most aspiring heroes chose the bigger, fancier schools, and usually ignored Karasuno, but Hinata wasn't most people, he was going to go to Karasuno and become the best darn hero they'd ever seen, he'd show everyone that any quirk can help save a life or two. The number don't matter it's the lives you impact that do.

\--

Hinata didn't get nervous easily, but when he entered the schools grounds to take his Entrance Exam, The nerves hit him like a train. He knew Karasuno was a big school, but just one exam space was the size of a miniature city, 'If this is Karasuno what must all the other schools look like?' Hinata wondered, looking around in awe. He was in the physical exam, knowing that the exam contained robots, he had wondered how he'd be able to utilize his Quirk and score points, and after many hard months of practice he finally figured out if the concentrated the light hard enough he could heat things up and burn them, somewhat like a magnifying glass and ants, but quicker! Obviously he wouldn't use it on humans unless they were a really cruel villain, but to help him pass this test it was vital.

Glancing at the other applicants, Hinata didn't recognize anyone, everyone either looked super scary or just as nervous as him, and Hinata doubted now was the time to try making friends since the likely hood of them meeting each other again was slim. A loud siren sounded and the gate to the faux city opened, people charged in, leaving Hinata left to gape and sprint to catch up.

\--

By the time the siren sounded again, Hinata's hands were burning and he was sweating, he did better than he thought. He assumed the robots would be thicker and it'd take longer to burn them, but they were surprisingly easy, which he assumed was on purpose. His hands though obviously weren't ready for the strain he'd put them through and were blisteringly sore. He tried blowing on them to cool them down but to no avail, 'I guess I can just wrap them when I get home' Hinata grinned, despite the pain in his hands he felt like there was no way he failed, even if his points were a little lower than others he'd be able to catch up in the written exam, which he'd actually studied for!

Now all he had to do was wait a week for his results, which shouldn't be so hard.

\--

He had lied when he said it wouldn't be so hard, it had only been 3 days and Hinata felt like he was going insane, no amount of playing dress up with Natsu or doing the odd chores for his mother could help speed up time. If anything it seemed like time was going slower, just to spite him. Hinata glared at the little clock above the dining room table, His mother laughed "Shouyo, I don't think glaring at the clock will make it go faster, why don't you try playing outside like Natsu is?". 

Hinata shook his head, "I've played with Natsu so often that I'm starting to think that I really am a princess." 

His mother laughed again and ruffled his hair, "Well then, help me make dinner and we can watch a movie afterwards, maybe that'll help time go faster."

\--

Eventually a week had passed and his letter finally arrived. Natsu had been the one to find it and had ran up to Hinata with a wide grin babbling about how he's going to be a hero. During that week all Hinata could think about was the damn letter and now it was in his hand, he wished he had another week to prepare. Releasing his bated breath he ripped It open and read it, then he read it again.

And again...

Not only had he made it, he'd somehow gotten into the highest class they had offered, whether this was due to physical exam or the written he had no clue, but all he knew was he was gonna be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could be longer but ao3 keeps logging me out and im scared it'll delete it, i'll try update tomorrow
> 
> also i'll delete the other chapters so the story makes sense


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didnt update when i said i would lmao, but no school today since i got a snow day! ;D
> 
> also i remembered when writing this in the original draft i gave oikawa and tsukishima the same quirk lmao, whoops~

Kageyama Tobio, didn't have many friends, he wasn't sure if it was due to his quirk or his permanently scowling face- but the fact remained that no one ever became his friend. There was a time where Kageyama thought Oikawa and Iwaizumi were his friends but looking back on it he realizes now that he was wrong. It wasn't that they were mean or anything, they just seemed to pity him. Well Iwaizumi did, Oikawa seemed to only go along with it since Iwaizumi made him.

Back in Kitagawa Daichii, Oikawa was pretty popular due to his quirk-He was an empath- and his personality, due to this he made friends quickly. Iwaizumi on the other hand just had a simple strength quirk, still he had no problems making friends, it was just Kageyama who did. This could be due to fear of his quirk, he had the quirk of brainwashing. Even the name of his quirk made him sound like a villain, the thought makes Kageyama scowl. They had nicknamed him the king, a name he hoped to forget.

He glanced up at the gates of Karasuno, a slight hint of nervousness in his stomach, He'd gotten in a hero academy- It may not be Aoba Johsai or Nekoma, but it was something. Swallowing the lump in his throat Kageyama started walking, his head down to avoid eye contact, which was a bad idea on his part as he soon bumped into someone and fell. His palms stung as they scraped across the path, hissing Kageyama stood up. "Oh gosh- Are you okay??" Kageyama glanced up and saw another student, with sliver hair and beauty mark, they looked worried, Kageyama nodded "Yeah i'm fine, just scraped my hands is all." 

The other student grabbed his hand, not knowing what to do Kageyama just stood awkwardly. One thing he didn't was the other to lift his hand and kiss it. Kageyama blushed and yanked his hand back "What the heck?!" he demanded, not noticing how his hands now longer stung. The student laughed "Sorry, I should've warned you before hand. My name is Sugawara Koushi, my quirk is healing but its only activated by a kiss, hence the kiss."

"Oh." Kageyama mumbled "Thanks, I'll watch where I'm walking next time." Before Sugawara could respond, Kageyama stalked off, overcome with embarrassment, it was his first day here and he'd already managed to make a fool of himself. Sighing, he made his way to his classroom.

\--

His class was smaller than he'd expected, there was 11 of them all together, and only 2 of them were girls. He knew Karasuno didn't have many people applying due to how other schools were much better, but he hadn't expected this. Sugawara was in his class, he had given Kageyama a slight wave when he entered the classroom and Kageyama had nodded awkwardly. He hadn't really paid any attention to anyones name, since he didn't really expect to be making friends with any of them. He also didn't expect the pupil sat next to him to start prodding him in the arm whilst everyone else was talking.

"Whats wrong with your face? Do you need to poop?" They asked, Kageyama froze, what kind of question was that, "No, what the hell?!" He hissed at them, smacking their hand away which was still hovering as f he was going to poke again. He huffed and turned his attention back out the window when he felt his arm be poked again, "What?" He demanded, "I'm Hinata Shouyo, Nice to meet you." Hinata said with a grin, Kageyama blinked, 'what am I supposed to do with that information?' he thought. "Okay." he said, turning away again, Hinata whined "Heyyyy, aren't you going to tell me your name? we're classmates after all!"

Kageyama glances sideways, "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" he asked, Hinata shrugged, which was close enough to a yes. "Kageyama Tobio" He huffed, He could tell Hinata was smiling again, Kageyama briefly wondered if he always smiled. 

"Hey Kageyama?"

He sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to update! D:

The first day of being at Karasuno was going great for Hinata, He'd met everyone in his class, and they all had cool quirks! Yachi could turn invisible, Tsukishima could see people's future- Though when Hinata asked him to tell him what'd happen to him in the day, Tsukishima refused to. Yamaguchi was a telepath and could talk to people through his mind, and if he tried hard enough he could apparently read thoughts, spooky. Nishinoya could control electricity, Tanaka could turn to rock, Sugawara could heal people ((he had to kiss them to get it to work though)). Shimuzu could create any item ((Though she needed to know the molecular make-up of the object. BORING)), Asahi had a strength enhancement quirk and Daichi could enhance others quirks. Kageyama had the coolest quirk though, he could control peoples minds!

When Hinata asked Kageyama about his quirk he seemed uncomfortable but answered anyway. Ukai had told them all that their outfits were ready, Hinata grinned, He'd had to have some help with his mom for the design but he was proud of his outfit. They were all given cases which contained their outfits and told to follow Ukai and Takeda, they took them to a training ground similar to the one where the entrance exam had taken place, Hinata turned to Kageyama "Oi Kageyama, what do you think we'll be doing?" He asked, slightly nervous. Kageyama shrugged, still unsure why the smaller boy was following him.

Ukai looked around and nodded to himself, "Right we'll get ready here, everyone find somewhere to get changed and meet back up here." Yachi looked slightly mortified at the idea of getting changed near males, Shimuzu smiled at her and asked her if she needed help finding a spot, Yachi nodded, red in the face, and with that they both wandered off. Everyone else had no problem with changing in front of each other so they all got changes ad quick as possible. It took a few minutes due to the fiddly accessories of everyones suits but finally everyone was dressed.

Yachi and Shimuzu both arrived and Ukai started his speech, "Right as you're all probably aware, you're in class 1A. Now class 1A has quite high expectations as most of you already know and if you do not meet these requirements or break school rules then you'll either be dropped to general studies or expelled depending on what you do." Hinata gaped, he knew hero training was hard but he didn't think they'd be so strict. Takeda cleared his throat "As you know, one of the most fundamental parts of being a hero is being able to cooperate with other heroes on the scene, so what we'll be doing today is pairing you all up- We do actually have odd numbers, so Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi will be put in a three, whereas everyone else teammates will be decided by these boxes" Takeda held up two boxes, One labeled A and one labeled B.

"In box A, half of your names are in there, and you will be playing the heroes, In box B it's the same situation except you'll be playing the villains. Daichi's team are heroes by the way. The aim of the exercise is for the heroes to capture a faux bomb, whilst the villains will try their hardest to protect the bomb, the heroes will have 5 minutes to touch the bomb and 'deactivate it' otherwise the villains win. Does everyone understand?" Takeda asked with a smile.

Everyone nodded, Ukai stuck his hand into box A, and pulled up two slips of paper, he unfolded the first one, "First up playing the heroes is Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Tsukishima Kei." Tsukishima seemed indifferent, whilst Yamaguchi seemed relieved that he was with his friend. "they'll be against, Kageyama Tobio-" Kageyama tched at the fact he was playing a villain, even if it was a fake one. "And Hinata Shouyo" Hinata smiled, he got to be partners with Kageyama, whereas Kageyama was groaning inwardly.

"Kageyama and Hinata, You'll have 10 minutes to make a plan and prepare for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi" and with that they were ushered inside the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets ignore the fact this took me 2 months to update and lets focus on the fact that i did update :)
> 
> seriously though sorry this took so long.
> 
> also forget last chap to mention capture tape but basically if they tie up the other person with they tape theyre out :)

Hinata glanced up at Kageyama as they entered the building, He and Kageyama had spoken quite a bit, but he still had a feeling that Kageyama didn't quite trust him yet. "So Kageyama! What's the plan??" He asked, following Kageyama around a corner- he had no idea where they were going or if Kageyama did either.

"The plan is we win, simple." Kageyama muttered, staring straight ahead. Hinata rolled his eyes "Well duh, but how? Tsukishima can see the future and Yamaguchi can read our minds- If we don't have a good plan they'll be able to beat us!" Kageyama tched "They won't be able to beat us if you don't fuck up."

Hinata stuck out his tongue "So vulgar Kageyama! Fine if you don't have a plan, I'll make one, first off, where's the bomb?" he asked. Kageyama glared but answered anyway "Upstairs, 3rd room to the left." Hinata nodded, "How long can you brainwash people for?" he asked, if he could do it for the entire match they could win easy. Kageyama shrugged "I don't know, I've never really used it."

Hinata gaped, he knew quirk usage was technically illegal but everyone used their quirks, or at least has some kind of grasp on their limits. "How come?!" Hinata demanded, Kageyama glanced at him warily before answering "Most people don't like me messing around in their minds, scared i'll do something to them I guess, I don't know- now hurry up dumbass you're wasting time just stood here." Kageyama strolled ahead, Hinata jogged after him.

"So you've never used your quirk?? Do you even know how to activate it?" Hinata asked, "Of course I do dumbass, how do you think I got through the exam?" Kageyama rolled his eyes before entering the room with the faux bomb. "Well how do you use it?" Hinata asked again, Kageyama groaned "Why do you ask so many questions?" Hinata just smiled at him "We're partners, I've got to know how to work with you don't I?" Kageyama shrugged, he wasn't used to teammates, most people avoided partnering up with him, fearing he'd just control them.

"If someone answers me I can activate my quirk and take control." He mumbled. "Wooaah- so you could do it to me right now??" Hinata grinned, "Can you make me do a cartwheel? I cant do those normally." Kageyama wasn't expecting such a positive response towards his answer, "Idiot, focus on the task at hand." Hinata laughed and nodded "Okay then, so what's the plan?"

\--

Ukai nodded at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, "Okay you guys can go in now. You have 15 minutes to capture the bomb or Kageyama's team wins. Remember you can also win by capturing them with the tape, got it?" Yamaguchi and Tsukishima nodded, and entered the building, "Tsukki did you touch either of them today?" Yamaguchi asked, once they were out of earshot of the others, Tsukishima didn't mind people knowing that he could see the future but he preferred people didn't know how it was activated otherwise it'd be a huge disadvantage for him.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue "No, I didn't think we'd have an exam on the first day." "Ah well, You'll probably have a chance to touch them when we confront them." Yamaguchi smiled, "Hurry up and establish a telepathic link so they don't hear us talking already Yamaguchi." Tsukishima commanded, to most people it'd look cold the way Tsukishima brushed off all of Yamaguchi's words of encouragement but Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima was just flustered.

He nodded and made the link. " _Can you hear me_?" He asked, Tsukishima nodded, " _What's the plan then_?" he asked, so far they hadn't seen Kageyama nor Hinata but they'd only been in the building for a couple of minutes. " _Find one of them, I'll read their future so I'll know all their attacks, I'll keep them busy and you grab the bomb. Got that_?" Yamaguchi hummed in agreement, " _Can you sense either of them_?" Tsukishima asked, " _Yeah, second floor, 3rd room on the left._ " Tsukishima nodded and they headed up.

\--

Hinata stood poised by the door, one hand out ready and the other his tape. His plan was to temporarily blind whoever entered the room and tie them up quickly. Kageyama was stood over by the bomb, his roll was to stop the other person from attacking.

He soon heard footsteps coming towards them, the footsteps soon stopped and were followed by silence. He waited a few more seconds, waiting for them to start walking again, but they never did.

Confused he stuck his head outside of the room only to be slapped in the face, "Ow what the heck?!" He exclaimed rubbing his face, Tsukishima stood in front of him, "Why did you slap me?!" He demanded. "Oi Hinata stop talking to them and get on with it!" Kageyama shouted, but before Hinata could attempt to blind them, Tsukishima had bound his hands in tape, having known what he was about to do.

"Whaaa?" Hinata frowned, he was already out. He could see Tsukishima smirking, Yamaguchi stood behind him. He huffed and sat down at the floor, "Good luck Kageyama!" He called, "What the hell do you mean dumbass?" Kageyama shouted back before both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi entered the room with the bomb.

Kageyama realised what he meant, Hinata- that dumbass had gone and got himself captured. He rolled his eyes, he knew he was useless, "Is that dumbass out already?" He asked, looking at Yamaguchi "Yea-" Kageyama immediately brainwashed him before he could finish speaking,  

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Kageyama "Oh so you're the Brainwasher, I should've guesses from the way you treat your teammate." Kageyama glared, "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?!" but Tsukishima didn't answer, he must've figured out how Kageyama's quirk worked. "Yamaguchi, capture yourself." Kageyama commanded, Yamaguchi quickly wrapped tape around his ankles, Tsukishima clicked his tongue in distaste as he watched his friend follow Kageyama's orders.

As soon as Yamaguchi was apprehended, Kageyama released his hold on him and Yamaguchi offered a sorry smile to Tsukishima "Sorry Tsukki." Tsukishima shrugged "Not like you were in control." at that Yamaguchi beamed, it wasn't a compliment but it felt like one. Tsukishima smiled at Kageyama, Kageyama narrowed his eyes, He glanced at the bomb, wondering if Tsukishima was going to make a move.

He wasn't expecting Tsukishima to punch him, He quickly recovered and started fighting back, all of which Tsukishima dodged, both of them had mental quirks, so neither of them were at an advantage in the fight. Tsukishima was waiting for an opening so he could run for the bomb, he knew it would happen, he just had to make sure Kageyama was down for the count, after all the future wasn't always certain.

Though he was sure time was running out, he had tried to trip Kageyama up multiple times but failed every time, Kageyama had tried getting him to speak multiple times, to which Tsukishima didn't respond. Kageyama was getting irritated, Tsukishima wasn't strong but he punches did hurt and he was barely getting a punch in edgeways, he had to think of something quick if he wanted to win. He quickly searched for something to use as a distraction and glanced at Tsukishima's cocky face, he reached out quickly and snatched his glasses and snapped them.

"Hey-" Tsukishima started before Kageyama took over, he sighed relieved it was over and tied up Tsukishima. He heard Ukai over the intercom, "Congratulations Kageyama, you and Hinata both pass. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have failed this round."

Hinata whooped excitedly and stood up, quickly singing off the tape. Kageyama released Tsukishima "You fought well." Kageyama complimented- albeit a bit salty, since his side really hurt, Tsukishima sure did some damage. Tsukishima just laughed "You won one round, don't think so highly of yourself king" Kageyama's face quickly hardened, he hadn't expected to hear that name again.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stood up and left the building, Kageyama wasn't sure if Tsukishima knew about the name or if he has just come up with it but it annoyed him none the less.

Hinata slapped him on the back "Well done Kageyama! We won!" "I won, you got out straight away." Kageyama pointed out, "Ehhhh, doesn't matter we still make a great team"

"You didn't do anything!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

At least Hinata, despite how annoying he was, wasn't scared of him or called him king, though Kageyama wasn't sure how long that'd last.


End file.
